Hidden Chronicles Wiki:Community Portal/Sandbox
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out First of all ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, here are some tips what to do: *Beginners Tasks *Advanced Tasks *Expert Tasks *To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. *If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Beginners Tasks *upload missing Images, Screenshots & Object Maps *Add things to Object Lists (you can add more rows if you rightclick inside the table in visual mode) *expand stub by clicking on "edit" and add the information you know to that topic *Edit the "Share Goal" field on the pages with the information provided at the facebook newsfeed or your own wall to do so, look for pages where the field under the headline "Share" is still empty or incomplete, click on edit right to that headline and in the new page that opens click on the green jigsaw icon and choose "edit". Advanced Tasks *Add pages to the *Translate pages for/from the german wiki and add the interlanguage links to them (add de:pagename to link a english page to the german one and en:pagenameto link the english page with the german one.) *Answer questions at the Help Desk Expert Tasks **creating/editing Category:Templates **creating navbars (not used at the wiki yet) Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! =upload missing images= there are a few images still missing on the wiki you can help by uploading them: *Images from the facebook newsfeed or your own wall *Screenshots from Scenes *Object maps made from Screenshots *Screenshots of Quest Tasks or Quest Rewards Community Portal Category:Community